How come?
by gohanfan1
Summary: Gohan's been feeling bad and feels sick. At first he didn't want to see a doctor but Yamcha insisted. Sad fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Dbz... Awe :P**

**Chapter One**

Gohan forced a smile on his face as he walked into the livingroom where his brother and his mother sat talking to each other. He was 15 and his little brother was 4 but was more mature than other kids his age... He guessed. He had a headach that wouldn't go away and a bit of a fever but he wouldn't tell his mother incase she got to overly protective over her eldest son. He sat down on the couchs arm and looked at the television they bought that was turned off. He felt someone poke at him so he looked down to see his brother who was a spitting image of his father trying to get his attention. He smirked a bit as he saw that his brother even wore his fathers gi.

"Hey Gohan can we go to Bulma's?" His brother asked pouting. Gohan shook his head frowning and looked at his mother who was sitting down in a lone chair reading a book.

"Aren't you old enough to ride nimbus cloud there?" Chichi snapped her head up at her son with a scowl on her face making Gohan flinch.

"Are you crazy?! He's just 4 years old." She got up from her chair and the book fell down to the ground forgotten. Gohan sighed and held a cool hand to his forehead. He was still wearing his blue and white stripped sleeping clothes and didn't want to go anywhere. He looked at his brother again forcing another fake smile onto his face. He hated it. Not feeling happy but having to force it to look like it to make people not worry.

"I'm sorry Goten but brothers sleepy." Goten looked at him pouting still wanting to use his child charm on him, but if only he knew how he felt. Goten groaned and crossed his arms across his chest in defeat.

"Fine I guess." Goten got up with a smile on his face and went to his mother.

"Can I go play outside? Can I can I?" Chichi laughed making Gohan flinch again. He didn't know why but lately he didn't want anyone around or being happy.

"of course but you better be home by sunset you hear." Goten nodded and ran out the door slaming it shut acciedentally. Chichi shook her head smiling as she sat back down. Gohan took the opertunity to lay down on the couch using his arms as a pillow. He closed his eyes for a minute before he had to open them back up again.

"Gohan one of yours and your fathers friends are going to come over soon. Do you want to stay up or go back to sleep?" Gohan looked over at his mother and shrugged sitting up.

"I guess I'll stay up. When will they be here?" Chichi looked down at her watch but looked back up when she heard the door knock. She smiled and got up again to go open it.

"Hey thanks for coming." She said in the door way. Gohan heard some foot steps and looked back to see a male with black hair and a long scar run down his face. He tilted his head to the side and looked at him mother.

"Who is he?" He asked. The man looked at him taken aback but laughed it off walking foreward to mess up his hair.

"That was funny kid." Gohan got up and and ran infront of his mother getting in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" He shouted out gaurding his mother. The man held up his hands and Chichi grabbed his arms to push them down to his sides.

"See this is what I'm talking about. He sleeps all day and forgets everything... I'm afraid he'll forget about me soon." Chichi said crying. The man nodded and walked foreward a bit still having his hands up.

"It's me Yamcha. We use to fight together remember?" Gohan tilted his head to the side and remembered a little. He smiled and nodded hurting his head a bit.

"Yeah now I do. What are you doing here?" He asked. Yamcha sighed and walked up to him patting his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Gohan nodded his head only to get a snort. He gasped as Yamcha grabbed him by his sides holding him up as Gohan wrapped his legs around his waist afraid to fall. Yamcha walked over to the couch and sat Gohan on his lap.

"Tell me what's going on." Gohan bit his lip and looked over to where his mother was but found her gone. Yamcha caught it and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry I told her it was private so tell me." Gohan sighed and gave up laying his back against Yamcha's chest to look away from him.

"Well... I've been having this constant fevers, headachs, and dizzyness. I can't stand when people laugh and smile happy. You already know that I have some memory problems. I don't feel like eating at all I don't want to go anywhere because I don't feel like it because I feel sick and I've been vomiting... That's about all of it." He said looking back at Yamcha's worried face. He moved Gohan to the side and sat up.

"We need to go to the doctor."

"But..."

"No buts! This is very serious! Why didn't you tell anyone about it sooner?" Gohan stood up and clenched his fists.

"I didn't want anyone to worry okay! First father died then I had a brother who wouldn't know his own father because of me. I didn't want to add me being sick to the list okay!" Yamcha looked at him with a look Gohan saw a million times before. Pity.

"Please lets just go get you checked out please. For me?" Gohan sighed and nodded a little after awhile.

"Fine but thats it. I'm sure it's just a bug or something nothing serious."

**Thank you for reading :3 So I read medical encyclopedia's and found a lot that I would like to turn into stories so here's my first medi one :P Please review they are my fuel to make me write XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Dbz**

**Happyclaimer: ****Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting XD **

**Chapter Two**

Gohan's nose twitched as he smelled the sent of sick people's medicine. He looked to the side to see Yamcha sitting there reading a magazine with a confused look on his face. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked toward the ceiling which was like the rest of the bloody hospital. That is it was pure white. He sighed and started coughing. Yamcha looked at him worried but Gohan lifted a hand to signal he was alright.

"It's okay. I just want to get this over with." Yamcha smiled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry kid it's almost our turn." A nurse walked by and looked at the two and then at the chart. She wore a dress that came down to her knee's with small red crosses and a hat that was plain white matching the hospital. She had a smile spread on her face and placed the clipboard on her hip.

"Son, Gohan we're ready for you now." Yamcha stood up first before Gohan to start walking behind the nurse. He wondered if he could master his fathers skill right then to get away from there. She entered a small room with paintings of a small house on a hill making you believe you were going to be alright. He sat on the bed that had a paper sheet covering the small grey bed. He was glad that Yamcha waited for him to change into his normal clothes at home. He was wearing a plain white button up top that was similar to the one that he wore during the week of the Cell Games but this one had all black buttons. And a plain pair of black knee lentgh shorts showing his pale white legs. Yamcha was sitting in one of the waiting chairs for guests and was looking around the room. Gohan groaned as his head began to hurt more but kept it quiet so Yamcha would hear. The door swung open and a man with greying hair holding the chart the nurse held in hand.

"Hello, I am Dr. Minuki and I need to know what's been going on." He said sitting in a turning chair. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at Yamcha. He smiled and gestured to the doctor. He sighed as he finally gave in.

"I've been having this constant fevers, headaches, and dizziness. I can't stand when people laugh and smile happy. I don't feel like eating at all, and finally I've been vomiting." He repeated annoyed. The doctor nodded slowly writing the information down thinking.

"Have you had a dry scratchy throat or chills?" Gohan looked up and nodded also.

"Yeah why?" He just wrote it down and thought more.

"Have you ever coughed up think sputum that had streaks of blood in it?" Gohan raised an eyebrow and nodded again.

"Yeah, I believe so, but why does that have to do with anything?" He leaned back and sat the board on his lap looking at Yamcha.

"Are you his father?" Yamcha smiled and looked at Gohan.

"No I'm just a friend why?" He nodded and Gohan wondered if both of there heads would hurt of how much they nodded.

"We need to take a blood sample and a chest X-ray. We also need to call a parent to come and sign some papers." He got up and started walking to the door. Gohan looked at Yamcha shocked.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked a bit loudly to get the doctors attention. The doctor turned his head with a small smile.

"I believe you may have Pneumonia. If it is anti-biotics could easily cure it if its by bacteria." The doctors smile fell as he looked at Gohan.

"How old are you?" Gohan tilted his head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"15." The doctor nodded slowly as he went over the chart.

"Could you stay over for a night? Or do you have school to go to in the morning?" Gohan smirked as he shook his head.

"I'm homeschooled so I could do my work anywhere." The doctor smiled back and walked toward the door.

"I'll admit you now then. Call your parents to come to sign the paper work okay. A nurse will come shortly." He closed the door and Gohan looked at Yamcha confused.

"So that was it?" He said relived. Yamcha nodded and got up to sit beside Gohan. He reached in his pocket to get his cellphone staring at Gohan.

"I guess I'll have to call your mother." Gohan bit his lip and sighed.

"Fine..." He laid back and placed one of his hands on Yamcha's free arm as the man called Chichi. He looked at him and laid down beside him so they could both hear what she said. It rang 6 times before it clicked to voice mail.

"This is the Son home. We're probably out now but call back later." He heard the recorded voice said. Yamcha shut the phone and wondered where she was. Gohan bit his lower lip as he thought about where she could be.

"She might be at Bulma's since Goten wanted to see Trunks." He said. Yamcha nodded and dialed Bulma's home. This time it only rang twice.

"Hello?" An annoyed Vegeta growled into the phone. Yamcha cleared his throat and looked over at Gohan. Gohan laughed a bit and took the phone from the jealous ex boyfriend.

"Hey Vegeta is my mom there?" Vegeta groaned and sighed.

"Yes she's drinking tea with Bulma outside watching the little ones." Gohan turned his head to look at Yamcha.

"Could you give her the phone please?" Vegeta sighed again and the sound of a door clicking open was echoed into the phone. There was a bit of silence then a womans voice was heard.

"Hello? Gohan is that you? Are you okay?" Gohan laughed at his worried mothers questions.

"Yeah, but Yamcha took me to the doctor and he need some paper work signed. It'll be alright so don't get worried." Chichi gasped and the sound of a dish breaking on the ground was heard to both parties.

"What?! You went to the doctor without me?! Which one are you at? I'll be there in a little bit don't worry okay." There was a click and the signal was gone. Gohan laughed and the door swung open and another man walked in. He wore a single pair of blue scrubs and had a chart in his hand. His brown hair was cut to his neck and was scrunched up with gel. His blue eyes had life in them and he was a normal height. He smiled and had a set of perfect teeth.

"Hi, I'm Nio. Come with me to your room for the night. We'll also get a blood test and a chest x-ray to see if you have pneumonia. I'll be your assigned nurse from now until we can get you home healthy okay." Gohan smiled and got up to the ground to follow the man. He allowed Yamcha to get in front of him so he could look around more of the hospital. The people he passed changed to bad good and then bad. They got into a room that was bigger than the observation room but it the room was painted all white. Nio patted the clean white sheeted bed while he moved by Yamcha. He sat carefully on the bed and got under the covers. The man pulled up a chair that was under a small counter to sit beside Gohan. He opened one of the boxes that were placed on the side of wall. He grabbed a small tube, wipes, and a small paper package. He then opened up a small cabinet and grabbed a blue band. He then wripped open the wipes package and the smell of alcohol went into the air. The man looked for a good vein and smiled when he found one. He disinfected the area and threw the wipe away. He wrapped the blue band around his arm and opened the small paper package to get the needle inside.

"Could you make a fist for a bit." Gohan nodded and did what the man said. He placed the needle against his skin.

"Okay I'm going to push it in, in 3, 2, 1." He thrust it in and Gohan bit his bottom lip. The man twisted on the bottle and smirked at Gohan.

"You can stop making the fist now." Gohan blushed embarrassed and relaxed his hand. Blood poured freely after and he saw his blood run into the vial. After he filled one he got another one but it had a different color and was a bit smaller than the other one. When it filled up the man removed the needle and grabbed a patch fast to cover the small hole. He then wrapped a gauze around the patch and got the bottles.

"I'll send these right to the lab to get your results. Me or the doctor will be back with your results tomorrow morning. If we find something worser then we thought we would be here sooner okay." Gohan nodded and laid down. Yamcha smiled as the nurse left and sat in the sit that the man sat in. Yamcha patted Gohans knee and smiled.

"Rest for a bit. Your mother will wake you up most likely due to her yelling." He laughed. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes. He wondered what would show up.

5 hours later:

He blinked his eyes open and felt something warm beside him. He looked over to see Yamcha curled up beside him and looked to the other side to see his mother sleeping in a chair. He yawned and sat up causing Yamcha to open his eyes and look at the moving figure beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohan nodded and ran a hand threw his messy hair.

"Yeah I'm surprised mother didn't yell to wake me up." Yamcha started laughing causing another person to stir awake.

"You were out when she got here. She could have screamed and you wouldn't have woke up." Gohan laughed also and nodded.

"Yeah I was pretty tired." His mother got up and ran to her sons side.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get someone?" Gohan shook his head and held her hand.

"I'm okay mom don't worry I'm just..." The door was suddenly swung open and the nurse from before ran into the room carrying a chart like before.

"Good you're awake. The lab results came in. You have something way worse we need to take a chest x-ray right away." A moving bed came in through the doors being pushed by a few men. He was picked up and placed on it easily and pushed away. A shock expression was plastered on his face not knowing what was going on. He asked a few of the men but none of them said anything. They went into the x-ray room and they placed him under a huge machine. They moved one of the parts and placed it over his chest and left to go into another room telling him that he could close his eyes and relax so the time would go by faster. He nodded his head knowing words wouldn't really do anything. They went into another room to take the pictures to get on the computer. He did as the man said and closed his eyes. The opposite effect happened and it seemed like hours before it was over. The door was pushed open and he was pushed into his room. They placed him back on his bed and rushed out of the room again. He sat up and looked at the two that were in the guest chair confused.

"What happened?" He asked them. They looked at him quirking up their eyebrows.

"We thought you knew." He shook his head and after about 15 minutes the doctor walked in and sighed.

"The blood tests and x-rays said something that we didn't expect. We're..." He took in a deep breath and looked over at his mother.

"The disease that you have has done something it has never have done before." Chichi got up and looked at him scared.

"Didn't you say he had Pneumonia?!" She said loudly fearing for something else. The doctor sighed again and shook his head.

"He has something worse that's why we're here... He has..."

**Dah Dah XD Cliff hanger! What does he have? Is it bad? Favorite, review, follow, and review :P They're like my ddp :3 (Diet Dr. Pepper XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball, z, gt but I did get sick which was ironic XD**

**Chapter Three**

Gohan couldn't take the doctor's silence any longer and jumped at the man.

"What do I have?!" The man flinched and cleared his throat.

"It's a disease young people don't really get. It happens, most likely, when someone has exposure to asbestos. They're thin fibrous crystals, tell me, have you been exposed to it or do you know?" Gohan thought back in his life and slowly nodded his head.

"I think so... One time me and two friends stayed in a cave for a bit." He remembered on Namek there was thin white crystals that hung from the ceiling and the walls. He studied them while the others were in the capsule house rather relaxing or hanging out. The doctor quickly wrote it down and nodded also.

"Well the disease has taken on it's three types of forms not just one. But to conclude I'm sorry to say you have... Mesothelioma." Gohan's face was full of terror while Yamcha and Chichi looked at him confused.

"What?!" He yelled jumping off the bed only to feel a wave of dizziness fall on him. Chichi and Yamcha ran to his side looking at the doctor questionably.

"What the hell is Mesothelioma?" Yamcha asked. He sat the chart down on the counter and helped to get Gohan back in the bed. Gohan groaned and answered knowing the sickness from one of his health book his mother made him read to see if there would be a doctor in the family.

"It's a rare form of cancer. I guess I should have thought of that after the question about the asbestos. But it usually doesn't start to appear signs until 20 to 50 years in counting." He said confused. The doctor nodded his head and straightened out his jacket of wrinkles.

"It normally does that's why I didn't think once that it could be such a terrible disease on a young child." He looked at the two grown ups and a light shone in his glasses and then he looked back at Gohan.

"May I talk to you outside?" He said addressing Chichi and Yamcha to leave. They stood quite but after awhile Yamcha spoke up.

"Whatever it is you're going to say to Gohan you can tell us too." The doctor was surprised by the sudden out burst but subsided and told them all.

"Well... As I said there are three types which you have developed. The first is Pleura Mesothelioma which is in the outer lining of the lungs and internal chest wall. The second form is Peritoneum Mesothelioma which is in the lining of the abdominal cavity. And last Pericardium Mesothelioma which is in the sac that surrounds the heart. We're sorry but you are Pneumothoray." The two adults looked at Gohan to tell them what it meant but Gohan tilted his head to the side also not knowing what the word meant. The doctor cleared his throat and continued.

"Pneumothoray means collapse of the lung, and since the disease is spread out to so many place organ donors and chemotherapy will only lessen the effects and allow you to live only a bit longer. You all need to discuss to see if you would like to be on life support and doses of chemotherapy to spend at least a bit more time together, also..."

"Let's do nothing." Gohan said aloud cutting the doctor off. A small smile fell on his face as he tried to hold on to his feelings but a few lone tears fell out.

"You said that I'll die soon so I'll only be wasting things that could help someone else right." The doctor sighed and nodded not liking the outcome. Chichi was in a daze while Yamcha stared at Gohan like he was crazy.

"Okay if the patient want's to terminate the life support then that's all. We could have a private nurse assigned to you to go home if you would like." Gohan nodded his head and bit at his bottom lip wanting to ask a question. The doctor grabbed the abandoned clip board and began walking out the door. Gohan spoke up quickly to get his attention.

"Hey Doctor... How long do I have?" The doctor stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the boy with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. It could even be today so we would like you to stay just for the night so we can get everything straightened out okay." Gohan looked at his empty lap and said nothing more. The doctor took it as a sign to leave and closed the door. Yamcha went to Gohan's side and wrapped his arms around the small boy. Chichi was on the ground crying saying muffled words that couldn't be heard to the two on the bed. Gohan didn't cry. Yamcha held him in his arms trying to comfort the boy.

"Hey are you okay." Yamcha asked moving to look at Gohan. He looked at Yamcha with blank eyes not knowing what to say. He looked at the closed-door and curled up on the bed. His face was in his knees and he said something soft but began saying it louder.

"I'm going to die? I'm going to die? I'm going to die?" Yamcha hugged him close again and thought it was strange that the boy who had cried so much at his younger years was now tear free. He moved his head up and looked at Yamcha.

"Could you go for a bit. I think me and mom should be alone for a bit?" Yamcha nodded his head and got up. He held Chichi and moved her to the bed so she could be with her son before he took off out the window with a simple goodbye at the terrible scene. Chichi held her son close to her moving back and forth crying her eyes out.

"Not my baby..." She said in between sobs. Gohan smiled and stroked his mothers hair with one of his hands.

"It's okay mom. Don't worry I'll be alright okay. You'll still have Goten right, you can tell him I moved so he won't cry. When he's old enough you can tell him though if you want." Chichi looked at her son with puffy red cheeks and to his surprise she stopped crying.

"Aren't you sad?" Gohan laughed and laid on the bed looking up at the white ceiling. He pointed upwards at it making Chichi even more confused.

"I am. I'm scared but I'm also really happy." Chichi jumped back a bit and moved to lay beside her son.

"What do you mean you're happy?" Gohan's smile held but tears fell from his eyes.

"When I see Goten I think of dad. I blame myself for him dying so seeing him every single day is like a punishment. I'm happy I'm the one sick instead of him and you or any of the others. I'm happy that I can go somewhere that I haven't hurt anybody. I'm happy that I won't be a bad son and a terrible fighting partner. I'm happy that I can leave this world and go somewhere that I... I..." He moved to his side away from his mother and cried softly.

"I'm so stupid. I can't do anything right, I'm a terrible fighter, It's my fault dad's dead and that my little brother won't have a father figure and now... A brother." Chichi held him from behind and tried soothing him.

"You are not stupid and it's not your fault Goku's dead." Gohan froze and Chichi moved her son to his back to look at him. She gasped as she saw blood streak out of his mouth slowly dripping on the bed staining it. She screamed and jumped up to run out the door. She didn't know what to say so she just yelled at every staff member she could find. They moved her out of the way and told her to stay in the waiting room. The waiting though was toreture. She sat down on a hard wooden chair moving around impatiently. A man that had very short red hair and white scrubs walked over to her with a grim expression on his face. She jumped up from a chair she sat in and ran to him gripping his shirt tightly shacking him.

"Is he alright? Tell me!" She practically screamed at him. He moved her away a bit and sighed.

"We recesitated his heart but it doesn't look like he'll survive the night." Chichi thrusted one of her hands back and was an inch away from the mans face when another hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Yamcha with worry and the man swiftly went away not wanting to get punched.

"I felt Gohan's ki go dangerously low so I came back as soon as I could." He said letting go of her arm. She began to cry again.

"They said he may die tonight." She said between sobs. Yamcha opened his mouth to speak but someone interrupted him.

"What's wrong with Gohan?" A voice too familiar asked. He turned and jumped about 3 feet in the air as he saw Piccolo. Yamcha stuttered out a reply to the life threating man. Who, of course, was green.

"He... Has a certain type... Of cancer." Piccolo nodded and looked at Chichi who was crying still. He started walking toward where Gohan's energy was and the others followed. Yamcha held Chichi close as she was getting weak from crying so much. Piccolo went into and froze as well as Yamcha and Chichi. There laid Gohan with a breathing tube in his neck allowing oxygen to enter his body. Piccolo slowly walked up to his pupil and was convinced this was all a joke since he had never seen him sick or vulnerable. But his power level was weak and so the boy seemed to be. His eyes were opened and scanned the three of them. A smile was plastered on his face and moved his hand to touch Piccolo's arm.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt really bad. They gave me some morphine for the pain." Yamcha lead the way to his other side as Piccolo ran a hand through Gohan's hair causing him to smile that goofy grin his father did.

"I'm happy you're here Piccolo. But you didn't have to you know." Piccolo smirked a bit and nodded his head.

"I know kid but I wanted to see if you were alright." Gohan laughed half heartedly and looked at all of them from side to side.

"The doctor says I most likely will die today and I want you all to go home." They looked at him with shock and Yamcha was the first to snap.

"We wouldn't leave you in a time like this!" He barked. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes.

"You all seem so hurt that I'm dying. I'd rather die knowing you all were home having fun than here waiting to see if I die. The doctor said it would be okay and he'll call if anything comes up." Chichi held her sons arm and kissed his cheek.

"Honey, I know you're sad, we all are, but why would you want us to leave... The truth." Gohan flinched as his mother caught him. He sighed and started crying slowly at first but then became harder.

"I don't want to die okay. I want to live and see Goten grow up and see if dad comes back. I don't want Goten hating me for leaving you guys and when you're here that's all I can think about. I know my fate is clear but I want to change it." They looked at him and Piccolo ran his hand in the boy's hair one last time.

"I understand. Just know I'll always remember you kid." Gohan sniffed and smiled. His tears rolling down soaking his shirt. Piccolo looked at the other two and pointed toward the door. They sighed and nodded their heads. Chichi kissed her sons forehead and smiled.

"And I'll always love you." She moved over close to Piccolo, but of course not to close, as Yamcha said his goodbye.

"I'll see you later. I don't care what they say we've been through worse." He smiled and walked out being followed by the others. Chichi closed the door silently leaving Gohan alone. He smirked but then frowned. Sighing his moved his hand to touch the tube in his throat softly trying not to push it in more. More tears fell down as he laid down looking at the white ceiling.

"How come? Did I do something so bad that this is my outcome?" He asked aloud. He wiped the tears away only to have more flow freely.

"The people I helped save and out Earth go against me now? When I have a brother? How come?" He cried softly. He turned to his side and froze again. He gazed at the monitor as a thin red line went straight. His last thought was...

'How come?'

* * *

The phone rang to the capsule house giving the bad news of Gohan's death. They got a date for a funeral to be held. Chichi told Goten he was just sleeping so the boy wouldn't cry as bad and wondered when she should tell him. The house now seemed lonely without her eldest shining smile but without Goten she wouldn't know what she would have done. Yamcha helped Chichi get through Gohan's passing and Piccolo was barley seen again.

**:3 So it was mesothelioma XD give yourself a huge HUGE pat on the back if you thought of it :P So should I make him come back to life with some magic, not dragonballs for you fans :3? It'll be marked as continue so bye bye... For now? (Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and the people who followed/favorited this story :3 that's why it got so far as 2 chapters XD)**


End file.
